undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Paz
Description Paz is the daughter of Dr. Elizabeth Coyota and an unidentified father, who was originally brought to the Underground with her mother as part of the WOLF deployment detachment in charge of studying and discovering monster culture for Human research. Paz currently is taught by Ranch on a normal basis, and currently is the discoverer of Phosphor Roses, a flower that has glowing properties and is naturally sweet. She has taken the flower and made it into tea, and is currently researching the health benefits of both the tea, and the hallucinogenic properties of the whole flower when consumed. Appearance Paz is a child of around the age of 11 years old. With a height of 4'8, she is around average height for her age, and is considerably lightweight for her age, around 55 pounds. She has curly platinum blond hair that goes down to her neck, and could be described as "cute" by most. Her typical attire consists of a marine t-shirt and a green skirt, wearing a small bomber jacket constantly , as it is the only thing she currently owns that once was her mother's, and she is extra careful to make sure she does not leave the jacket anywhere, and says if she does that she will do anything to get the jacket back. The jacket has a USSR symbol on the left shoulder, and a patch that reads WOLF. Recently she has started to wear black and white striped rain boots, and lets her curly hair move freely. She often hangs a Polaroid camera from her neck, and keeps the camera itself on her hip. Abilities Unlike most Iblis or Iblis hybrids, Paz does not have the ability of pyrokinesis that one would usually have, although this is already quite strange for her, many of her other abilities are missing. While she can float, she rarely does so, as she can only barely lift off the ground and glide forward. Paz shows an interest in firearms, as her mother was well trained in combat. Relationships Family *Dr. Elizabeth Coyota (Mother) Friends *Slade - Slade is somewhat of a guardian figure in Paz's life, despite not being her father or directly related to her, Slade finds comfort and fun in the presence of the girl. They initially met during Slade's time being held by WOLF for scientific research, and encountered eachother once again after the disbandment of the WOLF unit and a mishap with resulted in Paz being left behind in the Underground. *Ranch - Paz is a close friend to Ranch, and funds some of his research, often times borrowing his equipment for research of her own, she field tests new devices and spends Saturday nights with him, considering him the closest thing she has to a brother. *Clover - Paz was once Clover's girlfriend, and although she will not admit it to most, she still has feelings for him. After Clover didn't contact her for some time, she eventually took it as he didn't want to see her anymore, and moved on. *The Panic Twins - Although Paz is still upset over Fear's relationship with Slade, she thinks Fear is okay, and is still somewhat horrified of her. Paz was upset over Fear's relationship with her friend due to the fact that it seemed as if Fear was stealing away the time Paz and Slade used to spend working on projects together. (Slade is not the most technologically advanced, often calling upon the help of his young friend when push comes to shove) *Terrane - Paz met Terrane when she decided to go swimming, and developed a steady friendship with her. After staying the night at Terrane's house and finding out Terrane had feelings for her, Paz started a relationship with her, and is currently happy. Acquaintances *TBD Enemies *TBD Stats HP: 2500 AT: 12 DF: 7 EXP On Kill: 0 Gold on Win: 0 ACTs Talk Flirt Quotes Encounter Paz runs to you, offering a handshake (Pacifist) You see a small girl with a familiar scarf on, she looks like she's crying (If Clover is Killed) = Battle (Genocide Only) "There's no happiness here, no chances, no turning back" "You had your chance to turn back, but you kept going, he still believed in you in dying last words" "No one is happy....except you" "But why would you care?" "He believed in you..." "Yet you slayed him where he stood, as he begged you to change" "Human, or whatever you are." "If his words cannot change this path you are going..." "THEN I WILL PERSONALLY FORCE YOU BACK!" Trivia *Paz is a mashup of multiple scrapped OCs *If Clover is killed, it is impossible to spare Paz due to her immense rage at Frisk for killing him Credit Koolevan890 for help with Battle Quotes The Seventh Soul for Paz's art Category:Spawn Category:Female Category:OC